User talk:Biogecko
Welcome! Hi Biogecko -- we're excited to have Bionicle protection program Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- sannse Can you unprotect the main page? I want to edit it. Fear my Power!!! ADmin Can you make me into a admin? BD Mod If you need a Moderator, please call me... --SubAqua 12:36, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Biogecko! Hey, I was wondering. Notice the main page all spiffed up? First, I did that, and second, can I please be an admin if I promise to keep the site looking top-notch? -Teammcb I'll find out! Give me a little bit. I'll have an answer for you soon. -Teammcb Answer This is what I found on the wikia help: How do I make other people admins and bureaucrats? If you are a bureaucrat, then you can make other users on the wiki admins or bureaucrats too. To do this, visit the special page at . Hey Hey friend, fancy meeting you on another wiki. -MK Figured. -MK Cool.I don't know what will happen with my characters (including some that I haven't posted on the site). -MK Hey Friend Hey friend can I be an admin PLEASE. -ToaFairon- Welcome Message I didn't do anything to it. P.S, since I told you in the message above how to make people admins, would you make me one, please? I promise to do my very best to keep this site up and running strong! -Teammmcb Hey Could you import the club page from CBW? Fear my Power!!! :Edit: Never mind. Thanks Thank you for starting this wiki so Bionicle Fans can express ideas for saving it. And I won't ask to be an admin at all. I'm fine with being a box standard wiki user. Bioleader 18:53, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Lack of activity Apart from my friend and I, I haven't seen any activity at all on this wiki. Has it been abandoned? --Makuta of Oz 01:29, March 3, 2010 (UTC)